Akame Ga Kill-Pride of the North
by grambos2000
Summary: In the northern stronghold of Baulstora lives a soldier, a young man by the name of Adalwolf. When the Empire to the south marches against his homeland and taking up arms is no longer enough, Adalwolf begins his journey to show just what it means to cross the North. But more importantly, what it means to cross him.


As the sun continues to rise out across the horizon the world below glitters like a diamond, rays of light streaking across daybreak against the snow-covered earth below. These rays and the clear skies with them paint the scene easily for all to see whether near or far as the crash of heavy footfalls against frozen earth fills the air. Pressing forward through the tundra around them, a fighting force nearly 800 strong marches in tight formation. An anxious shiver passes through the battalion of soldiers as they crest over the hill and all can see what lies at the end of their desolate path. Almost as if mocking the men and their fears the biting winds of morning push into the troop with a howl, a moment passes as the men regain their tattered southern courage before continuing their march toward the monolith before them. Before them lies a city like none other, frozen walls of pale stone raised high into the sky, carved into the very mountainside, before these men lies the fortress city and stronghold of the North, Bolstaoara. With their objective in their eyes, fervent orders in their ears, and fear of what comes next in their hearts, the battalion presses on and continues to take the path ahead that will lead their empire to victory.

Watching the soldiers from the peak of Bolstaoara's walls, a bowman lets out an amused chuckle as he leans against the stone. A fur-lined hood is pulled over his head as the cold winds nip at his porcelain skin, a sneer pulling across his face as he leans over the edge to watch the battalion approach closer and closer to the city's walls. The heavy padding of thick leathers makes him look like a small bulge against the stone from below, before the young man can let out any remarks however he finds himself being pulled back from the edge by a firm grip on his hood.  
"Ack! Hey not so damn hard!" Indignantly calling out as he feels his hood pulled down revealing a long braid of silver hair, stumbling back before shoving his 'assailant'.

The 'assailant' is dressed in similar heavy leathers but unlike the bowman has an iron mask obscuring his face, the forehead protruding over the rest of the mask's face. The eyes are covered by a pair of clear white lenses and from the shielded mouth a hearty baritone laugh breaks through in response to the protests made.  
"Oh come on Adalwolf, you know I'm just fuckin' with ya."  
Giving Adalwolf a playful shove back, the man chuckles once more before shaking his head. "You know the rules, no looking over the edge of the wall like that. Be a _real_ shame if you took a stray arrow because you wanted to shit talk a bunch of dead men."  
Finishing his lecture, the masked man turns to the side and points to the fellow men stationed on the wall with his thumb, each of whom is dressed similarly to the pair, in the process of gathering both bows and arrows. The masked man tosses Adalwolf a polished steel bow before nodding to the younger northerner. The weapon's frame sports a simple yet effective curve, making it only just above four feet in length, two shorter than the man wielding it. 

"Now stop your groaning and nock an arrow, it's almost time."  
Stepping to Adalwolf's side the masked man begins to watch alongside him as the soldiers below continue to approach.  
Rolling his eyes, Adalwolf lifts his quiver and prepares to nock his arrows. As he waits the silver-haired man looks over to his partner once more before speaking.  
"Alright fine, that was my bad but next time don't pull my damn hood down Barth. Too damn cold for that."  
"Aww shucks kid, I'm really sorry 'bout that. It's just your hair's so pretty, reminds of my little girl."  
Chuckling further into the freezing air as he mocks Adalwolf, Barth continues.  
"Maybe you can teach her how to keep it nice and held back ey? It's almost as long as yours, it'll be matching!"  
Giving another hearty laugh as Adalwolf elbows him in the side, Barth shakes his head before returning to watching the slaughter that is about to commence.  
"Yeah laugh it up man, at least I still have my hair. Guess it's a benefit of still being a 'kid' huh?"  
Smirking back at his tormenter, Adalwolf relaxes alongside his old friend before offering up a question. Curiosity clear in his voice.

"Say, why do you think they keep sending those poor saps to attack? Not like they'll actually get anywhere. Just desperate for a win you think?"  
A bit of pride running through his words as he speaks, Adalwolf looks down upon the men trying to conquer his home. Soon enough they'd cross past the point of no return, but he didn't have to focus up just yet. Barth grunted in response before responding.  
"Nah, this has gotta be what… fourth time this month? If anything, they probably just want to remind us they're here. From what I hear, they might not be able to take Bolstaoara but most of the surrounding towns around where they camped out haven't fared as well. Or maybe they just wanted to see that pretty face of yours?" 

Seemingly satisfied with his own clever jabs, Barth quiets himself as he looks over his partner. The silence between them is an abnormal one and from behind the mask a look of uncertain concern takes over. Adalwolf seems tranquil and cold, the deep blue eyes of the young man narrow and stare at the soldiers below as though a sudden judgement has been made on their very souls.  
"Then this will be the fourth time we show them what it means to challenge the north, it's almost time Barth. Keep count for me, I'm planning on breaking my record."  
The bowman's voice is firm and harsh, lacking the amusement his words ought to convey as the silence atop the wall is replaced by a chorus. The sound of dozens upon dozens of silk strings being pulled, harsh and taught, ready to rain down upon those who have moved against Baulstora's northern pride.  
"Sheesh kid."  
Barth shakes his head for a moment, he was familiar with Adalwolf's… tendencies, but that hardly made them any less disconcerting. Before any other words could be said, any thoughts could be conveyed, or any prayers could be given, the soldiers of the Empire continued to walk toward Bolstaoara and began to pass the threshold.

The path the soldiers walked was an unforgiving one, nestled between the sheer bluffs of the mountain side and a steep precipice on the other, the path existed as a perfect bottleneck. They marched on and whether it be the fear of what was to come taking over or ignorance of what lay in wait for them, the men could not take their eyes off of the wall ahead, and due to this none of them were able to spot the creeping figure on the mountain face overhead until it was too late.  
In the distance Adalwolf could see the soldiers, the fools who had thought they could come into his home and do whatever they wished without consequence, without retribution, without justice, but that would change here and now. The figure above the soldiers held up his hand, within it lay a small red stone blazing with a light that ebbed and flowed waiting for release, and he smash the stone into the mountain side and with it came a flash of light. Streaking up into the sky was a beautiful red flare the likes of which these soldiers had never seen, and as their eyes traced it, as their voices filled the air with calls to arms, and their bodies stood resolute, Adalwolf released his hand from the string of his bow. 

With a sudden " _ **FWOOOSH**_ " the watchers on the wall released their fury into the sky, filling the vision of those below with a rain of iron and wood the pierced into their flesh and began to tear them apart. They raised their shields but many were too slow, captivated by the light above them their guard had been dropped and they were left unprepared for their foe's volley. As his arrows flew Adalwolf readied another set before his first even hit their targets, releasing them two at a time Barth could be heard counting. 

"1… 2… aye that's another, another, another 2 there, that one makes 9… Damnit kid slow down I can't keep count!"  
Struggling to keep track of Adalwolf's ever increasing kills Barth slapped the younger man on the arm.  
"Ey! Calm down there Wolf! You're just wasting arrows now, they're falling back ease the fuck up!" 

Shouting at his partner to stop his idiocy, Barth sighed as his calls fell on deaf ears and the old man instead just continued to watch as the Empire's soldiers retreated with barely half the number they moved in with. The man thought he heard of a low "Heh" come from his partner but chose to ignore it, though he couldn't exactly ignore the question that came next.  
"Don't forget to count this one Barth."

Barth watched with a furrowed brow, uncertain of what Adalwolf meant as he pulled one more arrow from the quiver. The movement was slow as Adalwolf's eyes traced his targets, the threshold that had signified where the bows were in adequate range had already been passed once again and the pair's fellow bowmen had all put their weapons down. As the young man let out a breath of icy mist he planted his right foot on the edge of wall, allowing him to pull the silk string further till it could move no more with a single arrow now nocked and ready. The young man aimed high into the sky, looking down for just a moment at the fool who was his target. He was clad in heavy armor like the rest of his comrades, but even the most perfect of crafts had imperfections and as brilliant blue eyes watched from afar they found their mark. The wind settled between the hunter and his prey, and it was in that moment that the sweet release could be heard and with it sailed a single iron arrow. Arcing high above it traveled even beyond the threshold the soldiers now fled beyond, and while from this distance the prey's scream could not be heard Barth's eyes could just barely see the figure stumble and slam into the ground. Its life cut short, and the hunter's record broken.

"Aye kid, that would make it 14."  
Barth's voice almost dismissive of what had just happened, to say he wasn't impressed would be a lie but that hardly meant he was pleased.  
"New record, that was one hell of a shot if I do say so."  
Clearly pleased with his handiwork Adalwolf put his hood back up, a simple smile like that of a job well done crossed his face.  
"It was, now maybe try not to show off so much next time. Just because you hit your targets doesn't mean you should be wasting our supplies."  
"Wha-!? Waste? I may not have kept track of all of them but you and I both know damn well that I don't miss."  
"I didn't say you missed, but ya didn't need to shoot two damn arrows at a time. Just makes you look like a prick."  
Adalwolf's eyes were bright and amused at their friendly bickering, beginning to lean against the stone as he had done earlier to relax the bowman was about to speak before finding himself cut off.  
"ADALWOLF! WITH ME! **NOW!** " 

A furious shout breaking through the celebration across the wall by its defenders as Adalwolf frowned and raised an eyebrow at Barth who simply replied with a shrug.  
"Well I guess I better go see what's got him so pissed off, I'll leave you to it old man."  
"I'll be seeing you Adalwolf, still need you to teach my girl how to tie her hair."  
At that final bit of taunting the two share a laugh as Adalwolf waves off to Barth and his fellow defenders, heading towards the captain of their garrison, still uncertain of what exactly is going on. Behind him and beyond even his eyesight, Barth heaves a heavy sigh before looking out over the wall as the city gates open and the fallen soldiers are retrieved.

Ducking and darting past his fellow watchers on the wall Adalwolf felt playful claps on his back as he passed through, others simply nodded in approval, others still rolled their eyes or ignored the show-off. His ability was hardly something the young man chose to be humble about, and today marked only one of many occasions in which he and Barth were marked as the dynamic duo atop the pale canvas of stone that was their post. Despite that however it seemed as though their captain, a gruff fellow named Grisham who was well-respected across the wall for the scars he bore and the battles he'd lived through, was fuming at the young bowman. Similarly to Barth, the captain wore a protective mask that only added to the intimidation factor of his booming voice and reputation and even with all his confidence and skill Adalwolf couldn't help but be on edge at the prospect of making his commanding officer unhappy. Coming to an abrupt stop Adalwolf saluted the captain, the straight posture he took showing off the surprising height difference between the pair as Grisham stood nearly a foot shorter than his subordinate.

"Captain you called for me!?" Still saluting as he spoke, a few snickers could be heard from a group of other northerners currently carrying supplies out of the garrison to the men on the wall.  
"Get your ass inside boy! I have some important news for you…" With that Grisham turned and walked through the still open door, his voice losing the harsh snap as he spoke. Adalwolf followed after, brow furrowed at the sudden change in his captain's demeanor from stern to sullen. 

"Yes sir, is something the matter…?" As he asked Adalwolf pulled his hood down, the warmth of the fire within enough to warm even in this frigid climate. There were other guardsmen in the space as well but as Grisham took a seat at one of the small wooden tables that decorated the room he called out to them. 

"Oi, you lot. Stop just standing there twiddling your thumbs, fetch the boy and I a drink and make yourselves scarce. Tell Orna she's in charge till I finish up in here."  
And with that Grisham shooed them away, catching a bottle of ale that he popped and chugged from before offering it to Adalwolf. The young man accepted, if nothing else but for his pride. Grisham, Barth, his family, even the women he spent time with, they all called him 'boy.' He couldn't understand it, he'd turned 25 more than a month ago, he was one of the best fighters they had if not _the_ best on the wall and yet it was always 'boy' and 'kid.' Regardless of the insult, Adalwolf drank and allowed himself to enjoy the burning in his throat before setting the drink down. 

"So… was the drink just to make my beatdown hurt a little bit less or?" Asking flippantly, Adalwolf was genuinely confused at what was going on and even more so when Grisham chuckled in response. The laugh like a gravel filled wheezing that scraped against Adalwolf's ears slowly ended as Grisham shook his head.  
"No boy, you're not gonna get beat down by me much as I might like to do so."  
"Then could you explain what's going on to me because I have absolutely no clue as to why you called me over." 

Leaning closer Grisham peered at Adalwolf from behind his mask before letting out a heavy sigh and taking one long desperate swig from the ale, drinking it dry.  
"Thought you would've known, at least that means this isn't a surprise for just one of us."  
And with that Grisham tossed a once sealed, now opened, envelope and nodded for Adalwolf to open and read what was inside. There was an anxious pause as Adalwolf's hand drifted over the paper before he opened it and began to read, his eyes filling with shocking disbelief as though his entire world had just fallen apart around him. 

_Dear Captain Wilhand Grisham,_

 _It is with much deliberation that these orders come to you as I understand the content of this letter may seem unfair or unreasonable in our current circumstance. As you already know we are at war with the entirety of the Empire and require as many men to man our walls and shelter our home as needed, however, due to recent circumstance I must lessen our numbers by one. It has come to my attention that a young man has stood out amongst those under your guidance by the name of Adalwolf Takao, it is light of his excellence and skill that he shall be granted a permanent leave of absence from his position and is considered relieved of duty until further notice. You shall deliver to Adalwolf news of his dismissal and ensure that the terms are followed through, anything less would be considered treasonous as I'm sure you know. I understand that this news comes at the worst of times and will ensure that your reputation is not harmed as a result of any potential conflicts that arise from the boy's absence. With that I thank you for yours and his combined service to us all, we shall weather the coming storms there can be no doubt._

 _Your King,  
Nekiro Teiko_

The room was virtually silent as Adalwolf read, the only sounds coming from the crackling of flames, creaking of the chairs the pair sat upon, and the slight crinkling of paper as Adalwolf's grip on it tightened and released in beat with his breaths. Rage and indignance clear in his eyes as he threw the letter down in front of him and looked at his captain, for what he wasn't sure, but it didn't matter as he spoke with venom and vitriol. 

"Is this some kind of joke!? You can't actually be serious about this captain!? You need me up on that wall, we tore them apart down there why in the hell would it make sense to-" **  
**The words catching in his mouth as his body begins to turn hot from the fury at this, who would even want to do this!? It's at that thought that the young man seems to collect himself, looking at Grisham as the dark blue of his eyes seem to have turned dull in realization.  
"This is a real letter isn't it? Not some funny joke, not some stupid prank, right?"  
A sigh eliciting from Grisham as he nods his head and goes to drink another swig from the ale before finding it empty and dejectedly tossing it to the floor with a clink.  
"That right there is the king's official seal, and it was your father wh-"  
"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"  
Jumping to his feet with a slam on the table in outrage Adalwolf continues fuming, loud stomps as he paces back and forth.  
"What right does he have to interfere with _my_ life! I chose this and he still wants to just get in my way! What the hell am I even supposed to do now!? You know what, fuck it! Fine, I guess that's it!" 

Taking the bow and quiver strapped to his back Adalwolf chucks them to the side, pulling the hood over his head once more as he prepares to storm out of the garrison before finding himself on the receiving end of a shout.  
"SOLDIER YOU CALM YOURSELF RIGHT DAMN NOW!" 

The shout of Captain Grisham bringing Adalwolf to a more collected state of mind as the older man walks over to him and places an arm on his shoulder, squeezing hard as if to reassure the boy that everything is alright. 

"I'm hardly happy about it either but orders are orders, you are hereby dismissed from duty but as my last order to you, you will not sully yours, mine, and this entire unit's reputation with a temper tantrum. Pick up your gear, leave this place with your head held high and don't do anything else until you've calmed down. You understand me Adalwolf?"  
Though there's still clear fury across his body from the tension in his muscles and the look in his eyes Adalwolf stops for a moment and breathes,  
"Understood sir… it was an honor to serve under you."  
"The same to you Adalwolf, I'll go let Barth know about the change of circumstances. Make sure to keep those skills of yours sharp, you may not be a soldier, but this is still a war and there's still plenty of fighting left before it'll be over. I'll be seeing you." 

With Grisham's consolation Adalwolf's rage begins to drip and drain out of him and is replaced with sullen sorrow as he gathers his bow and quiver, giving one last look to his captain before departing down the stone steps with letter in hand.

It was almost three hours after his dismissal before Adalwolf returned to his home, choosing to spend that time in shameful isolation unable to face the world around him after this turn of events. The world seemed to have almost shattered into thousands of icy shards with which there was no way to fix them, this had been his life and yet it was so easily stripped away from him all because of what? His father's fears? Life was cold and cruel and cut through men as one would cut through a tree but it was _his_ life to lead. Not only had his father had a hand to play in this but his uncle as well!? Whether father or king, neither man had a right to interfere with what the life he had chosen to live, the life where he was at his best, those were the thoughts passing through Adalwolf's mind as he reached for the door to his home. Finding it unlocked the young man grunted and pushed against the wooden frame of the door, closing his deep ocean that was his eyes not wanting to see what would assuredly waiting for him. As Adalwolf expected sitting not more than fifteen feet away from him was his father, leaning into the table with his head pressed against his hands which were clasped together tight enough to turn the skin white. A man well into the twilight years of his life, Adalwolf's father seemed like a meek imitation of what his son was from the bald head to drained blue eyes and weak physique. Were the two to stand next to one another it would appear more likely that one had stolen the other's youth more than anything else. This disparity applied to their voices as well, as the young man's father spoke with a tired anxiety despite the time of day. 

"Hello son, I was hoping we might have the chance to sit and talk…?"  
Tilting his head with sorrow in his eyes as he asked, Adalwolf's father was met with only silence before the young man eventually asked a question of his own.  
"How is mother? You left her alone this morning, did she get her meal?"  
His words ice cold, nearly cutting his father in two from the spite they hold yet despite that, the old man responds. 

"Yes son, I made sure that she finished what you prepared for her. You've always been a very caring boy, which is why I will not say sorry for what has been done."  
Looking up into his son's eyes, one could not blame the man were he to apologize and beg forgiveness as the gaze he met was one of pure malice. Adalwolf removed his hood, the long silver of his hair now chilled by the cold, eyes narrowing before speaking back.  
"So does that mean motheraga is doing well? I imagine that she is still asleep, I'm sure she'll be surprised to find that I'm home so early today. Did you happen to tell her about how you stabbed me in the god damn back?"  
The question pointed towards the old man like a blade, yet once more he did not falter. 

"Yes son, your mother knows all about it. Now please, come and si-"  
"I can't believe you! Why in the hell would you go and do something like that! We are at war and you took away one of our best fighters!"  
Interrupting his father Adalwolf's anger begins to rise once more, though only a semblance of what it once was it still carries the same fervor as it had in the morning. 

"That vanity doesn't suit you Adalwolf, I know you are upset but-"  
"Upset!? Are you serious!? You think that I am just _upset_ after what you did!? It's one thing to oppose me going hunting, to being a soldier, but to go behind my back and get Uncle to back up your bullshit!? Is it because I can do what you can't!? Are you just jealous that I can fight for my home and represent the noble house we are meant to be!?"  
At those final words Adalwolf's father rises from his seat and suddenly shouts back at him, their exchange now echoing through the entire house.  
"INSOLENT CHILD! YOU ARE A MAN IN AGE ALONE! WE ARE NOT NOBLEMEN!"  
"NO! _YOU_ ARE THE ONE WITHOUT NOBLE BLOOD, HAD MOTHER NEVER MARRIED YOU SHE WOULD STILL-" 

A shrill cry of anger and anguish cuts off Adalwolf and freezes both men in place.  
"ENOUGH! YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ONE ANOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? DO YO-"  
Adalwolf's mother, having seemingly appeared from the rooms above, is suddenly cut off not by either of the two men but by herself as she begins to cough viciously, retching in pain as she has only descended half of the stairs. Her attire is drab and pale compared to her male counterparts with nothing but a white nightgown draped over her boney form. Her skin pulls taught against her entire body with every cough she makes, nearly causing her to fall to a sudden end before her son rushes over to her and catches the woman. Looking into the thin eyes of his mother Adalwolf's heart bleeds with remorse, gently placing her back on the floor standing upright but forced to use her son to steady herself. 

"Mother please! You must stay in bed and recover! Here, I will help you up the stairs."  
Attempting to take her hand once more Adalwolf's mother pulls away for a moment, though the previous pain in her eyes is now replaced with sincerity and a knowing smile at her son's kindness. A woman only in the middle of her life, the sickness that follows her seems to permeate the room as a constant tension from the unafflicted worried for her safety as she shakily walks over to the table and sits by Adalwolf's father who speaks to her in a soft voice.  
"Nikari dear, please the boy is right you must get some rest. I can handle things."  
"From everything I've heard upstairs Adalard, I can confidently say that isn't the case."  
Giving a soft chuckle, as well as another weary cough, she pushes another chair away from the table and motions towards her son.  
"Please son, sit with your fool of a mother? There's something we need to talk about." 

The malice from before having drained out of him Adalwolf looks to the ground with shoulders slumped, guilt plaguing his face, before slowly stepping forward and sitting down.  
"Very good, now the two men I love will shut their mouths and listen to what _I_ have to say."  
And as though her words are divine judgement, both Adalwolf and his father remain silent.  
"Adalwolf, my brilliant beautiful boy. You have become an amazing man, each and every day I wake up and feel the utmost pride at what you do for us and for your homeland even if I may not be able to appreciate it for much longer."  
As if on cue, Nikari begins coughing once more but before Adalwolf can say anything she raises a single finger to silence him.  
"I know son, this has been hard on you, it has been hard on you both. But you both have made me so incredibly happy, to be cared for by the two greatest men in the entire North! Oh, how wonderful it has truly been."  
Placing her hands on her son's, looking at him with a joyful smile though pain and sorrow seem to cling to the edges.  
"But it's about time that I stop being selfish, which is why I went to my brother and had him sign that letter you seem to have finally gotten. I told your father to get it done with as soon as possible but he just couldn't seem to manage it till today."  
Speaking with whimsical amusement as she watches her son's face, Nikari merely smiles further at the confusion that now fills Adalwolf's expression.  
"Y-you did this? Why mother? I-I'm sorry I haven't been here often but you should've told me you wanted me here, I would've taken another shift or done anything else!"  
At his stammering and pained words Nikari simply hushes him with a hug, letting silence take over till Adalard speaks up with a somber tone in his voice.  
"Just listen to your mother Adalwolf, let her explain. Dear?"  
Looking toward his beloved as if to say, 'It's time.' Adalwolf's mother nods and begins to explain, covering her mouth as she begins to cough once more. 

"My son, we are at war, at war with an enemy that is unlike any other. They do not relent, they have no mercy or compassion, and they are _coming._ Believe it or not, the blood that flows in my and your veins does still carry a lot of weight around here even if our name does not."  
Giving a wry grin to her husband  
"I speak with Uncle Nekiro whenever I am able, even when he is preoccupied with the war effort that big softie always makes time for me, he always did have a kind heart after all. Our conversation used to be on simpler things, our children, our memories, and the future we want for our home. But as of late it has become harder and harder to ignore the coming storm my child, as of now we have only experienced the lightest of winds compared to what is to come."  
Pausing for a moment as she begins to cough Adalhard stands up and fetches a glass of water, handing it to Nikari as she recuperates with a drink. Taking advantage of the moment Adalwolf speaks up, the confusion in his voice clear as day.  
"Mother, I don't understand what you mean. Yes things are dangerous, but they have always been that way, you never tried to stop me from hunting when I was younger so what is different now?"  
Shaking her head as she finishes her drink, Nikari holds her son's hands once more as she continues.  
"My boy things are nothing like they once were. According to the reports Nekiro has received from refugees of the outer tribes, the Empire has sent its strongest fighting force to take Baulstora. They come with thousands of soldiers, powerful generals, and weapons with which they will lay siege to our home!"  
"Then we will fight them off! It doesn't matter how many soldiers they have or who their generals are, we have repelled them in the past and will do so again! It doesn't matter how many I must kill, none will bring us harm."  
With that interruption Adalwolf feels a soft slap against his face, so weak it may as well have been a pat but the look on his mother's expression makes her intentions clear.  
"Boy you are but one man. For all your courage and all your strength, do not be so stupid as to believe that you can stop what is coming. This is exactly why I wished for you to be relieved of your position. I know what you crave, the thrill of the hunt and the chance to show your might to your prey, I know it very well. But this is not an enemy that one man will make the difference against, the odds are simply too poor." 

With that Nikari goes silent for a moment and Adalwolf's father begins to speak in her place.  
"Adalwolf, as painful as it is to hear your mother speaks the truth. You have not seen it since you are atop the wall but, Baulstora is on its last legs already. This war has taken its toll on the Northern Tribes as a whole, many go without food and many more without shelter. It will not be long before sickness takes in with the coming winter. Were the city to suffer a siege, it would fall before any of your arrows could make even the most minute of differences."  
"But then if that's the case why do this! Why take this away from me! You say you understand but if you did then you would know I'd much rather die fighting than starve or freeze!"  
Raising his voice Adalwolf begins to feel his anger coming back to him, restrained as it is, he cannot help but feel similarly enraged as he had when he'd first seen the letter. How could his parents so easily give up on fighting for their home? For their lives!? 

"Adalwolf, listen to us please."  
Nikari once again speaking up, spurred on by her son's distress.  
"Your father is nearly in his 80th year, and I am short for this world as it is. But _you_ my son, you are in the prime of your life. Your body is strong and your mind is sharp, even if it could use a bit of wisdom from time to time."  
Chuckling for a moment before shaking her head and refocusing on what is at hand.  
"We will pass on soon enough whether the Empire arrives or not, but you have so much more ahead of you. Should the Empire come, should the break our walls and kill us all, I want to die knowing that my son and my home's legacy will live on. Your father and I are too weak, your uncle and cousin do not have the choice, and our people's pride keeps them here. But you my son are strong, you my son have a choice, all we ask is that you relinquish your pride. Ride southward, keep safe and live on for-"  
"Enough! Please! Just… stop."

Interrupting his mother once more, the proud northern man, watcher of the wall, blood of the king, and killer of men sits. Eyes shut in misery at what he is hearing, disbelief in what his family is saying, he breathes one breath of fatigue brought on by this one conversation before looking towards his mother.  
"How long till this fighting force arrives here? Does uncle know?"  
"It's uncertain, but from what he has told me it will likely be not much longer than a month. After that, I can only imagine how long… or short, it takes for the city to fall."  
As Nikari finishes, there is a long pause of silence that seems to drown the room. The sound of city outside drifts away as though all that is left of it is this family of three, gathered around a simple wooden table waiting for someone to shatter the quiet. When the silence is finally broken, it is by Adalwolf who rises to his feet a decisive expression on his face.

"You wish for me to ride south, to leave you, my friends, my comrades, and my pride behind. To abandon everything that I stand for, and to do so you went behind my back and forced me out of where I could have made a difference and died knowing I did right by my home. All because you fear an end that might not even come when the Empire has up until now crashed against the walls of our home like a wave against stone. I will say here and now, the Empire will fail as they have more than a dozen times before to take this city."  
With his declaration made both of Adalwolf's parents look up at their son with sorrow and defeat across their face before hearing him let out a sigh so enormous that he the man seems to shrink in defeat from it.  
"I will not leave, not permanently. I'll go south as you asked, you said it would be around one month till the Empire arrives here again?"  
"Yes, do I take that to mean that…?"  
His father posing the question, hope rising in both his and Nikari's chests.  
"I'll keep track of how long I'm gone for, four months, in four months' time if the Empire hasn't taken Baulstora, whether they are still here or not, I'm going to return. Those are my terms. I won't accept anything less, alright?"  
Having relinquished defeat to his parents, the pair are filled with an overwhelming joy that registers across their entire being as they both move to hug Adalwolf. Grips tight and unwavering, Nikari using the last of her strength before falling back into her chair with a 'THUMP.' The two parents look at their son as they sit, and nod, content with what he has said.  
"Yes Adalwolf my sweet sweet child, these terms are enough for us."  
"I agree with your mother son, thank you, and… I am sorry for what I said earlier."  
Adalwolf shakes his head before sitting with his parents again.  
"It's fine, I get why you did it. Now, let's just enjoy what's left of the day. When should I leave?"  
Speaking with a calm tone, as though all the emotions of the day have finally been released and all that is left is the company of his parents, Adalwolf looks towards the two for an answer.  
"Tonight Adalwolf, you must leave tonight."

At that the mood turns dark once again until Adalwolf sighs once more and nods, head hanging for a moment until he looks up.  
"Then I'll need to get everything ready for the evening, I'll be back in about an hour."  
As he gets up to leave however he feels a tight grip on his shoulder and looks down to his father, now holding onto him with a simple smile.  
"We've already prepared everything, your swords are sharpened, your rations are packed along with your hunting gear, your uncle prepared a horse for you as well, and should you need funds…"  
Leaving for a moment Adalhard returns with several pouches, each one filled with dozens to hundreds of coins.  
"We have ensured that you are adequately prepared, not bad for a peasant like myself?"  
Asking whimsically, Adalwolf laughs as he begins to take the coin purses and prepares them for travel later in the day.  
"No father, this will be plenty. Thank you."

With the necessary arrangements having been made Adalwolf spends the remainder of the day with his family, thinking of good times that have passed and to come for his eventual return, though his parents only ever seem to brush the subject off. While he may not be able to inspire hope in the two, Adalwolf is content with giving the normally quiet family a boisterous and joyful day till joking, feasting, story-telling, and sharing in each other's company until eventually the sun is replaced with the moon. Departing from his home after his parents have both fallen to sleep, the walk out of town is colder than it once was in the past. The sounds of his footsteps reverberating off the cold stone are eventually replaced with the sound of dirt and stone, departing into the valley near the edge of the city so as to avoid detection from any imperial soldiers. Abandoning the horse he was promised at the stables, Adalwolf stalks through the tundra before him on foot, heavy leathers clinging to his skin as his hood is pulled over his head. Stopping for a moment to peer back at the home he is now leaving behind, it feels as though an eternity passes before eventually a flurry of snow falls atop his face and with that the young man shudders before vanishing into the night.


End file.
